


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]怕

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]怕

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差 

有私设及ooc

摸鱼 

陈恍惚记得自己说过，我是不怕死的。 

她半夜醒过来，感觉背上都是冷汗。她轻手轻脚下床，不想惊醒身边的人。 

然而星熊警觉性很强，身边一有动静立刻就醒来，但没说话，陈打开房门向外走时才发出声音：“怎么啦？” 

陈的身形顿了一下，握着把手的手指攥得紧紧的，她说：“没事，就是有点饿了。”星熊从声音中听出几分尴尬，她也翻身坐起来，双脚在地上找着拖鞋：“我来弄点吃的，让你吃晚饭你又不听。”还小声嘟囔了什么，然而陈并没有听清。 

她其实不饿，陈坐在沙发上，心里想着事情怎么会变成这样。上周星熊公寓隔壁起火，波及到她的小房间，她当时在上班，这个消息还是事后那个在罗德岛见过的消防局的小个子消防员发信息给她她才知道。阿消发消息像打报告，一连串跟她说了火灾起因人员伤亡情况和后续处理办法，星熊看着屏幕上弹出的一大段文字眼皮跳了跳，集中精神读了一遍总结出情况就是：火势挺吓人，但居民只有几个受轻伤，房子住不了了。 

在食堂吃午饭时陈看星熊一直闷闷不乐，便问她怎么回事，星熊原样跟她说了，大概意思就是落得无家可归，好在她没什么贵重物品放在公寓，最宝贝的东西就是般若和她的小摩托车，正分别安全地躺在办公室和近卫局大楼底下。 

星熊又愁苦地叹了口气，说那只好看能不能申请住到宿舍里，近卫局宿舍常有空房间，要去申请也不是什么难事。陈吃完一碗面，擦擦嘴说算了，你住到我那里去。当天下班陈拖着星熊去买几件换洗衣服和睡衣，必需品准备得七七八八两人提着大包小包回到陈的屋子。星熊原本要睡沙发，但陈租住的房子不大，沙发仅有一米五，星熊试着躺了躺也觉得憋屈，陈叹口气说我的床是双人的，凑合着睡算了。 

然后就变成现在这样，陈坐在一米五的沙发上，厨房是开放式的，在她坐的地方正好看见星熊在灶前忙碌的背影，临时买的最大号睡衣在星熊身上长度是够了，却比她的身材要宽大许多，此时空荡荡地挂在星熊身上，但星熊毫不介意，每天洗完澡就穿着这样不合身的睡衣在屋里晃荡。陈抽抽鼻子，推测星熊向她下午买的午餐肉罐头下了手，忍不住出声提醒：“明天早餐要夹面包的，你现在就煎了。”星熊头也不回：“明早出去吃。” 

好吧，她无话可说，低头看自己的脚背。星熊好像没有任何被吵醒的不悦，甚至还小声哼起了歌，混在抽油烟机轰轰的声音中听不清楚。陈想在这点上星熊比她记性好，她老是忘记开抽油烟机，导致每次做点吃的弄得整个屋子乌烟瘴气，她通常是在烟气呛着喉咙才想起来抽油烟机的作用，这大概也算是陈不喜欢下厨的一个原因。 

她不饿，陈有时觉得自己体内的源石晶体可能长进了胃袋，她常常胃痛得吃不下饭，只是她很擅长隐瞒，周围人一直以为她是太忙导致没时间吃饭。在罗德岛的时候负责给她体检的医生警告她矿石病如果不进行干预会很快恶化，陈嗤之以鼻，她对自己的感染情况也许说不出精确的指标数据，但她很清楚自己的状态。陈的体表没有那些骇人的黑色晶体，但她的内脏受到不同程度的侵蚀，这反倒更加危险，在罗德岛进行倒数第二次体检时医生严肃地告诉她再不治疗她会死的很快，而且基于她的身体消耗只会比预期更快。陈已经收回了曾经的高傲态度，她沉默半晌说，我不怕死。 

那后来怎么又去找到医生，向她索要抑制矿石病的针剂了呢？ 

陈抬起头，看见星熊蹲在柜子前翻找泡面，睡衣的下摆垂到地上。她忍不住要笑话星熊，哪有午餐肉都煎好了才开始煮面的，她要收回刚才心里夸星熊记性好的话了。她忍不住开口吐槽，换来星熊尴尬的笑声，手肘搭在柜门上，露出一道很长的伤疤。 

鬼族自愈能力很强，星熊虽然身经百战，身上却干净的很，一般的伤口往往留不下任何长久痕迹。陈清楚这一点，偶尔还偷偷的羡慕过，所以在罗德岛时的某次战斗结束后她发现星熊手臂上那道刀伤不仅没有自动愈合反而血越流越凶时心下一惊。星熊脸色苍白，手臂上的纱布换了一条又一条，陈急得拔高声调问她怎么回事，星熊瘫软在座位上，语气平淡地向她解释，那是专门用来斩杀鬼族的刀，很少见。 

老陈，星熊偏着头抬起下巴向陈展示她脸侧的黑色伤疤，你看这个，这个就是那种刀留下的。普通的药物没法让它止血，只能靠源石技艺。 

陈立刻转头去找医疗干员，描述伤情时或许有一定程度的夸大，罗德岛小姑娘看上去比她还急，生怕星熊干员已经死了。血是止住了，星熊在治疗中已经昏昏睡去，陈把她的手套摘下来，那已经被顺着手臂流下来的血浸透。 

星熊，陈又想起她在大古广场说的那些话来，星熊问她说这些话怎么脸都不红一下，她没觉得这些话有什么不好意思的，她就是这样想的。陈在某种程度上和赛雷娅有点相似，诗怀雅笑她不解风情，说星熊真是跟了条木头，浪费感情。 

怎么会呢？陈在心里反驳。星熊对她什么意思她清楚得很，她们这么默契，何况喜欢一个人要如何不表现出来？陈自觉自己的情意同样足够明显，但星熊总是一副浑然不觉的样子，陈几次想抓住机会挑明，话到嘴边却又咽回去。陈想到在罗德岛时她查看了星熊的体检结果，女，身高一米八四，未感染矿石病，她快要能背下来，未感染矿石病这几个字成了她说不出口的动机。和一个快要死掉的人在一起值得吗？陈想了很久。 

在罗德岛的最后一次体检时陈向医生请求用药治疗，医生喜出望外但嘴上仍然说着终于开始怕死了吗这样的话。陈没反驳她，又问她还能活多久。 

这个嘛，不太好说，毕竟你的体能还没有受到明显影响。如果积极治疗的话大概能多活七八年吧。 

七八年啊，陈没说话，她说不上自己到底是想通了还是没想通，星熊拼起来和她一样不要命，何况她早就许下承诺要做星熊的盾。再说，能和星熊多在一起七八年是个多么诱人的条件。 

她推门离开时医生说，知道怕死是件好事，陈冲她微笑一下，转身离开了。 

她仍然不怕死，但她开始怕与星熊分离。


End file.
